El poder del Cielo en el infierno
by Relenna Potter
Summary: Orihime escapa de su prision en el infierno, Ichigo la encuentra a punto de morir y la salva sin saber que a partir de ese momento quedara prendado de la belleza del cielo, algo parecido a un angel.
1. un angel

_**El poder del cielo en el infierno.**_

Un joven poderoso y leal dispuesto a dar la vida por el ser amado.

Una joven que escapa de su destino cruel para dar su esperanza al mundo.

Un hombre quiere ser inmortal, gobernar el mundo a su antojo, pero para eso necesita de su doncella la que es capaz de revertir la muerte y cambiar el tiempo.

Y el amor que cambiara el destino del mundo.

Una historia llena de pasión, magia, sueños, envidia y sobre todo amor.

 **Música** **:**

Truman Show: Underground Storm.

 **1.-"¿Un** **ángel** **?"**

Reproducir: " **Underground Storm** "

Una chica vestida con algo parecido a un vestido de color blanco corría descalza por la fina blanca y majestuosa nieve que cubría las grandes montañas. Corría con todo lo que sus finas piernas le daban y a cada segundo miraba hacia atrás, los árboles resonaban con el viento y las nubes se movían rápidamente por el lugar oscureciéndolo y anunciando una pronta nueva nevada.

La chica corría sin parar pero el cansancio y los mareos la hacían ver todo nublado, tropezando así con una rama y cayendo de bruces al suelo, un sollozo se hizo audible y unos ruidos de ramas quebrándose se escucharon no muy lejos de ella, el miedo se apodero de su cabeza fuertemente y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados.

Pánico, eso era lo que sentía, y así como cayo se puso de pie para seguir corriendo, las ramas por donde pasaba le rasgaban mas su harapiento vestido que tenía puesto, haciendo que la piel blanca y pálida se abriera creando pequeños rasguños.

Los sonidos de pisadas fuertes y abruptas sonaban cada vez más fuerte, indicio de que estaba más cerca de ella, siguió corriendo. Pero paro un poco su carrera cuando un grito la distrajo.

ORI..HIME… NO TE ESCONDAS… PEQUEÑA… VUELVEEEE… NO DEBES DE TEMER…

SABES… NO TE HARE DAÑOOOO…

DONDE ESTAS….

MALDITA SEAAA.- gritaba la voz de un hombre.

Horrorizada se tapo la boca para no gritar, miro por todos lados y un fino copo de nieve cayo en su mano, siguió mirando y encontró un sendero, corrió por este, los gritos seguían torturando sus oídos, las pisadas eran mas audibles a cada paso que ella daba, siento el miedo correr por sus venas y empezó a correr sin sentido por el lugar, sin darse cuenta llego a un pequeño riachuelo se acerco un poco a el y comprobó que para ser angosto era muy profundo, siguió corriendo rió abajo, pero su camino se acabo al ver que terminaba justo en la cima de una catarata,, se acerco a la orilla y comprobó que era bastante alta, tanto como para no sobrevivir a una caída.

Unas ramas rompiéndose detrás de ella la hicieron darse la vuelta y comprobar con horror lo que tenía en frente de ella.

Pequeñita… el amo te esta esperando… no debiste de… salirte…así… ahora el esta furioso… y sabes bien… que no lo puedes hacer enojar… ven vamos de vuelta… a casa.- le decía mientras a paso lento se acercaba a ella el hombre de vestimentas oscuras.- si vienes conmigo por las buenas… te prometo que te ayudare a que no te castigue.- le decía con una sonrisa lunática en su cara.

Vamos… Orihime… piénsalo… el amo… te quiere de vuelta…

NOOOOOOOO.- gritaba ella.- NO TE ME ACERCES… NO DES NI UN PASO MAS…- su cabello rojizo anaranjado, ondulado y largo se mecía con el viento que resoplaba con intensidad en la orilla de aquel risco.- NO TE ME ACERQUES.- le volvió a gritar al ver que el hombre de aspecto atlético y cabellera negra daba algunos pasos mas hacia ella.

Ven… ven… toma mi mano… y volvamos a casa… sabes que eres importante para el amo… sabes lo mucho que te ama… Orihime… el te cuido todos estos años… y te a mantenido a salvo de aquellos que te quieren hacer daño…- le decía el hombre.

MENTIRAAAA… ES MENTIRAA…- le grito mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.- EL ME CUIDO PORQUE ASI LE CONVENIA… NO TE ME ACERQUES MAS… ULQUIORRA… O TE JURO QUE ME LANZO.- le grito con voz decidida y mirando por el barranco.

Sabes que no lo harías… tienes miedo pequeñita… y no te culpo… ven conmigo… esta haciendo frió… y te puedes enfermar…

VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITA SEA.- le grito al ver que Orihime retrocedía peligrosamente a la orilla.

NUNCA… ENTIENDES… NUNCA VOLVERE CON ESE SER malvado… TAN REPUGNANTE Y ASQUEROSO...- miro al hombre y retrocedió otro paso.

Orihime… no te atreverías… no tienes las valentía suficiente para lanzarte… no fuiste capaz de terminar con tu vida cuando te cortantes las venas… sabes que no será el fin verdad… sabes que el te buscara hasta en el mismo infierno… otra vez…

Puede que no sea el fin… pe…ro… lo intentare.- dicho esto se arrojo por la catarata hacia el vació. Vio las nubes alejarse, el viento soplar, a Ulquiorra horrorizado, su cabello naranja irse hacia delante por la presión al caer. Cerró sus ojos grices y vio todo negro.

NOOOOOOOO…. MALDICION…-grito Ulquiorra al ver lanzarse por el precipicio a Orihime.- MI AMO… ME VA A MATAR.- como demonios le explico que la chica se mato… como le digo que la perdí.

Un muchacho vestido con jeans y una camisa negra rockera, se encontraba a la orilla del rió, meditando… su respiración era profunda y armoniosa… sus manos estaban unidas y sus piernas cruzadas, el viento que soplaba en ese momento le revolvió la cabellera naranja, dejándola desordenada, el ni siquiera le tomo importancia. El paisaje a su alrededor era quieto y confortable, la nieve empezaba a caer, las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles sucumbían con el viento y una que otra rama se desprendía de su lecho por estas ya muy vieja.

De pronto y sin aviso el muchacho abre los parpados dejando ver en su interior unas orbes de color chocolate, una profunda mirada se hizo presente en el, sus orbes miraron de derecha a izquierda y abruptamente se puso de pie.

Sin dar señales camino unos metros río arriba buscando algo con la mirada, pero lo cierto era que ni el mismo sabía lo que era. Luego de un par de metros mas su vista deslumbro algo que no pertenecía ni al rió ni al bosque, y vaya que el conocía bien esos lugares.

Se acerco a paso sigiloso, poco a poco, en posición de ataque, como un verdadero ninja se iba acercando, estaba preparado para lo que fuera que sea esa cosa que había, pero su mente jamás se preparo para lo que tenía que ver.

Llego junto al bulto y lo dio vuelta con el pie, sus ojos quedaron asombrados… era una muchacha con ropaje al parecer blanco y harapiento de cabellos largos y mojados que cubrían su rostro., su piel era blanca como la nieve y estaba llena de rasguños y pequeños manchones de sangre.

Se acerco a su cara rápidamente y le quito el cabello del rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y sangre salía desde su cabeza. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su rostro tanto que retuvo la respiración.

Un ángel…- murmuro para si.- y acto seguido tomo la muñeca de esta y comprobó si tenia latidos, no encontró nada, dirigió su mano hasta el cuello de la chica tanteo unos momentos y se quedo quieto, un leve y casi inaudible latir de corazón lo hicieron comprender que estaba viva.

Esta viva…-volvió a murmurar y con mucho cuidado la tomo en brazos, comprobando que pesaba muy poco. Sin pensarlo se hecho a correr por el bosque, mientras que la sangre que salía de la cabeza de la chica se pegaba a su pecho, al darse cuenta corrió con mas ganas, llegando así a un camino en medio del bosque, en donde se encontraba un camioneta simple de color verde oscuro. Abrió el lado del copiloto y acomodo a la muchacha ahí, corriendo hasta el lado del chofer de un brinco se monto en la camioneta y el hecho a andar.

Sin pensarlo mucho, aumento la velocidad de la camioneta hasta más no poder para no volcarse, llegando así a una carretera. Unos minutos mas tarde la vista que ofrecía el exterior de la camioneta era majestuosa, estaba finamente nevando y a lo lejos en una colina no muy alta se distinguían unas luces provenientes de un imponente y majestuoso castillo.

Se estaciono en frente de la gran puerta principal, corrió hasta el lado del copiloto y tomo en brazos a la chica, sin darse cuenta de la posa de sangre que había en el asiento.

AYUNDENMEEE.- grito a todo pulmón.- Sui-Feng VENGA RAPIDO… LA NECESITO…. ES URGENTE…- seguía gritando mientras corría por un pasillo largo y oscuro.

La mencionada salio detrás de una puerta del corredor y le dijo.- porque los gritos Ichigo… cuantas veces te he dicho que…

Pero su regaño fue interrumpido por al ver al muchacho y lo que tenia en brazos.

Que paso… entra… entra…- le dijo.- recuéstala en la camilla… rápido.

Y así lo hizo.

Venga Ichigo… tendrás que ayudarme… Senna no esta… y esta mujer a perdido mucha sangre.- le decía la mujer mientras tomaba trapos y agua limpia.- toma esto… límpiale las heridas… vamos rápido no te quedes parado como un idiota. Ayúdame.

Si.- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del muchacho que respondía al nombre de Ichigo.

La mujer se movía con maestría, mientras le colocaba una serie de aparatos a la muchacha. A la vista y paciencia del joven llamado Ichigo.

Ha tenido mucha suerte.- le dijo cuando por fin hablo la mujer a Ichigo.- de estar aun con vida… a perdido mucha sangre y tiene un brazo roto… aparte de varias contusiones mas en el cuerpo… pero lo que mas me preocupa es el golpe en la cabeza.

Se… se… sal…vara.- dijo Ichigo.

Puede que si… como pueda que no… hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos… ahora depende de ella…- la mujer se acerco a Ichigo.

De donde la sacaste… Ichigo… y como se te ocurrió traerla aquí… no sabes que es peligroso.- le regaño Sui-Feng.

Lo se… Sui… que habrías hecho tu… al verla morirse a orillas del río.- al ver que la mujer asentía con la cabeza volvió a hablar.- ves sabes que no la dejaría allí muriéndose.

Claro…. Si no eres capaz de dejar una ardilla morirse… menos dejarías a una persona.- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo que me preocupa… es lo que podría decir tu tornado.- le dijo mientras volvía a revisar los signos vitales de la paciente.

Porque debería de decir algo… ella es la mujer mas comprensiva y bondadosa que hay… habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar… aparte su especialidad es salvar vidas.- le dijo acercándose a ella.

Caía la noche y Ichigo y Sui-Feng seguían hablando y revisando a su extraña huésped.

Una voz lúgubre y arrastrada se hizo escuchar por el lugar.

La trajiste…- dijo la voz.

Mi señor… mi amo… la chica… la chica.- repetía sin parar el hombre hincado frente a asiento grande y majestuoso donde había un hombre.

Responde… Ulquiorra… miserable… donde esta mi pequeño tesoro.- volvió a hablar la voz con un deje de malicia en ella.

Mi señor… ella… ella… se me… escapo… se lanzo río abajo… por el barranco…- le dijo Ulquiorra con voz temblorosa.

Como que has perdido a mi pequeñita… Ulquiorra… esta la pagaras con tu vida…

Mi amo… la seguiré buscando… le aseguro que la encontrare… solo déme un poco de tiempo… ella va a aparecer… se lo juro.

Mas te vale… miserable… mas te vale… y te daré un par de días para que la encuentres… si no… me pagaras con tu vida… este error…

Si… si... mi amo…. Como usted ordene… le traeré a su pequeña pronto… así lo hare...- y con paso tembloroso y asiendo reverencias se retiro del lugar.

Mas te vale… porque el día final… se acerca… y mi pequeñita… es importante…-dijo en un susurro el hombre sentado el la gran silla y que miraba hacia afuera por un enorme ventanal.

 **Aclaración:**

 **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de total autoría Tite Kubo de la serie anime-manga BLEACH. La historia es completamente mia. Universo alterno y personajes fuera de personajes reales.**

 **Nos veremos pronto… y espero me dejen algún comentario…**

 **Gracias por leer…**

 ***RELENNA Potter***


	2. viva aun

**El poder del cielo en el infierno.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no son míos. La historia si… gracias por leer.**

 **2.- "¿viva aun?"**

Abrió los parpados lentamente, la luz se coló directamente en sus pupilas, haciéndola ver todo borroso una lágrima involuntaria resbalo por su ojo izquierdo, el ardor y la picazón eran tremendos, trato de secarla pero su mano izquierda no se podía mover porque se encontraba entablillada, entonces trato con la derecha sin obtener mucho éxito ya que estaba llena de sondas y agujas que la conectaban a unas bolsitas que estaban colgando mas arriba, se fijo en el techo blanco y alto… y se dio cuenta que no lo conocía.

Pero si no lo conocía donde estaba.

Trato de enfocar bien su vista… pero era inútil estaba demasiado mareada y confundida, en su mente corrían imágenes borrosas sin cesar, gritos, risas y por ultimo la mas tenebrosa mirada de ojos rojos se le vino a la memoria, cerro los ojos con fuerza como tratando de que esa imagen se desvaneciera de su mente. Trato de incorporarse, pero unos fuertes brazos la retuvieron en su lugar por los hombros obligándola a abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Esta vez pudo enfocar bien la vista luego de unos segundos, parpadeo varias veces y una voz de hombre la hizo ladear la cabeza hasta donde se encontraba su dueño, a pesar de que su vista había mejorada considerablemente aun veía borroso.

Sui-san ven… pronto.- grito la voz profunda y sonora.

Unos pasos acelerados resonaron por la habitación.- cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites… muchachito.- dijo la mencionada.

Lo siento Sui… es solo que la chica a abierto los ojos… pero parece que no puede ver.- dijo el regañado.

La muchacha recostada en la cama escuchaba atenta la conversación que mantenían los sujetos, y pronto las imágenes más horribles de su vida volvieron a su mente haciendo dar un grito de horror y llevarse la mano que tenía "buena" hacia la cabeza, sin pensar en el dolor que le provocaba aquel acto por las sondas.

El hombre en la habitación miro a la Sui-Feng y ambos fueron hacia la muchacha que gritaba llena de pánico y desesperación, la mujer le tomo el brazo con cariño y cuidado trato de que lo bajara, pero la chica no quería ceder y ella temía ejercer fuerza porque le podía hacer mas daño del que ya tenia.

Ichigo….amor…que son esos gritos.- dijo una muchacha de cabello negro, esbelta y del piel blanca, que vestía unos jeans y un gran chaleco de color verde de lana, que entraba por la puerta hacia la enfermería.

Senna… cariño… puedes ir por Urahara y decirle que la muchacha de las cual les hable hace un rato acaba de despertar.- pidió Ichigo.

Esta bien… pero si sigue gritando de esa manera despertara a todo el mundo… Sui deberíamos de darle algún calmante… se ve que la pobre esta muy alterada.- decía la pelinegra.

No te preocupes Senna… por favor ve a hacer lo que te dijo Ichigo… y evita de momento que los niños vengan hacia acá.- pidió la enfermera.

Senna se retiro del lugar a paso sigiloso y rápido. Ichigo la observo hasta que ella ya no se veía por el marco de la puerta y volvió a mirar a la chica que gritaba bajo sus brazos.- creo que Senna tiene razón deberíamos darle algún calmante… esta espantada esta chica…- dijo con voz cansada.

Fue entonces que la Sui-Feng con voz dulce y cariñosa le tomo la mejilla a la muchacha y le hablo suavecito.- linda… por favor… quédate quieta… no vamos a hacerte daño… si lo hubiéramos querido… ya lo habríamos hecho… por favor… deja de gritar… te aseguro que aquí no te pasara nada… estas en buenas manos… no dejaremos que te lastimen… por favor tranquilízate,- decía la mujer en tono maternal.

La chica al escuchar la voz… se relajo un poco y dejo de gritar, abrió bien los ojos y Ichigo la soltó, aprovechando que la habían soltado se coloco en posición fetal arrastrando consigo la mano que tenia lastimado y dejando escapar un quejido de sus labios.

No deberías de moverte… estas muy lastimada y has perdido mucha sangre… tu brazo esta roto.- le decía la mujer mientras revisaba el vendaje de la mano.

Don…de… estoy.- pregunto la chica con un hilo de voz.

Ichigo al escuchar el leve murmullo se acerco a ella, pero la muchacha reacciono mal y volvió a temblar al ver al hombre acercándose. La enfermera que vio todo le dijo a Ichigo que se mantuviera distante porque al parecer su presencia ponía nerviosa a la chica y Ichigo no se acerco más.

Estas en un colegio… en una región montañosa al oeste en Japón.- le dijo una voz apacible y madura.

Urahara… qué bueno que viniste… Yoruichi tu también… la pobre muchacha esta muy asustada y no deja de temblar… Yoruichi explícale que no tiene nada que temer… que aquí esta a salvo.- le dijo la voz de la enfermera.

Yoruichi se acerco a la muchacha y poso una mano de ella el su brazo, cosa que sobresalto a la chica pero a la vez la tranquilizo enormemente, sentía una paz que nunca antes había sentido y eso la acarreo a abrir los ojos para ver quien había hecho eso. Una mujer de de test morena de al menos 35 años de edad le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios. Sus ojos demostraban paz y amor, pero a la vez una gran responsabilidad.

Tranquila pequeña… aquí ya no tienes nada que temer… mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihoin… trabajo en este lugar y no dejare que nadie te lastime.- le dijo con voz suave.

La muchacha se incorporo de apoco ayudada por Yoruichi y miro la sala, habían cuatro personas dos mujeres y dos hombres uno de mayor edad que el otro. Yo… yo... lo… sien…to.- dijo con voz casi apagada.

No se preocupe señorita…- dijo un hombre que se acerco a ella, y al contrario de lo que Ichigo creía esta ya no se sobresalto con la presencia de un hombre en la habitación.- es de entender de que este asustada… la entiendo… yo también lo estaría en su situación.

Que… paso… no… entiendo… nada.- decía la chica con voz entrecortada.

Eso es algo… que queríamos preguntarle… me puede decir cual es su nombre.- le dijo el hombre maduro.- mi nombre es Urahara kisuke soy el director de este colegio… me podría decir cual es el suyo.

Yo… yo… no… me… gustaría… pero… no… se… no… lo recuerdo… yo…- decía la chica llevándose la mano hasta su frente.

Creo que esto le pertenece señorita.- le dijo el muchacho de cabellos naranjos que hasta hace un momento atrás la estaba sujetando para que no se lastimara,

Gra…cias…- y tomo entre sus dedos lo que el muchacho le había pasado… era una Flor de cinco pétalos celeste de plata que tenia una cadena larga, ella le dio la vuelta y detrás tenia una inscripción que decía "Orihime" en uno de sus pétalos. Al leer ese nombre la chica empezó a acordarse de algunas cosas entre ellas su nombre.

Orihime… pero…no sé nada mas… no lo recuerdo… solo… solo tengo unas imágenes difusas en mi mente y unos gritos espantosos… no… no recuerdo… nada mas.- dijo volviendo a llevarse la mano a la cabeza y apretando su frente con fuerza.

Tranquila… Orihime… eso es suficiente por ahora… tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… y puede que no recuerde nada debido a eso.- le contaba la enfermera.- necesita descansar y comer algo… luego podremos seguir hablando.

Orihime cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió abrir dándose cuanta de que Urahara y Yoruichi se retiraban del lugar despidiéndose con la mano levantada y diciéndole que descansara.

Crees que puedas comer algo…- le dijo el joven de cabellera naranja una vez que se había colocado al lado de ella, cerca muy cerca de ella para ser exactos.

No… lo se… - y miro al joven y se fijo en la mirada café que tenia quedando atrapada en el mar chocolate que tenia enfrente de ella.

El chico no se quedo atrás y correspondió la mirada fijándose en lo gris de sus ojos, en la profundidad de sus pupilas y la paz que le trasmitía esa mirada pero que a la vez también le demostraba un miedo y un terror que jamás había visto en su vida, sin saber que una pelinegra presenciaba la escena desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

Un carraspeo los saco de su ensueño.- te he traído un poco de sopa muchacha.- dijo la chica.-

… gracias.- dijo la peli naranja.

Gracias… mi amor.- dijo el peli naranjo dándole un beso a la pelinegra en la mejilla.- que despistado soy… me llamo Ichigo.- dijo el chico.- y ella es mi novia Senna…

Orihime miro a la pareja que tenia enfrente y se sintió un poco incomoda no sabia como tenia que actuar en una situación así… no recordaba haber estado con tanta gente y mucho menos que la trataran con amabilidad y familiaridad.

Un gusto.- dijo al fin.

Será mejor que la dejemos que coma tranquila… cariño.- le dijo Senna a Ichigo.

Tienes razón.- le respondió este.- te dejaremos tranquila un rato… cualquier cosa Sui esta aquí al lado… solo toca el timbre que esta en la mesita de noche y ella vendrá.- le informe Ichigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido se llevo una cucharada de sopa a la boca… estaba realmente exquisita, pero el brazo aun le dolía a horrores así que comió lento y pausado.

Luego de un rato Sui le había retirado la bandeja con el plato medio vació, ya no podía seguir comiendo nada… tenia un nudo en la garganta y una angustia tremenda. La señora fijándose en su expresión le dio un calmante para que se tomara y le dijo que descansara. Cerrando los ojos Morfeo la traslado a otro mundo… un mundo lleno de sueños y fantasías… un mundo sin dolor ni sufrimientos… un mundo lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

.nn. ..n.n

En un despacho se encontraban dos personas hablando… una de ellas era Urahara y Yoruichi .

Pudiste averiguar algo en ella…Urahara.- pregunto la mujer.

Yoruichi… hay cosas que ni la mente mas poderosa entiende…

Entonces eso quiere decir… que…

La mente es complicada… esta llena de laberintos sin salida… pero detrás de tantas paredes siempre… estará esperándote la luz… la señorita Orihime es un verdadero enigma… pero creo que pronto tendremos las respuestas que necesitamos…

.n. .n.. .nn.

Sui-Feng… Sui-Feng.- gritaba una pequeña niña de no mas de ocho años, de cabellos hasta más arriba de los hombros liso y castaño.

Los gritos la despertaron haciendo que se sentara en la cama… ya no tenia puesto la sonda con el suero… solo tenia entablillada la mano… se incorporo del todo y miro la puerta de entrada hacia la enfermería. Lo que vio la dejo un poco impactada pero no se asusto… la pequeña niña que había gritado, había entrado por la puerta… pero lo curioso es que esta estaba cerrada… la pequeñita había atravesado la puerta sin sufrir ni el mas mínimo rasguño.

Oh… lo siento… no sabia que había alguien aquí… te he asustado verdad.- hablo la pequeña con su voz fina

No… nada de eso… buscas a la señorita Sui.- le dijo Orihime.

Si…¿esta?...- pregunto la pequeña.

Cual es el escándalo aquí… quien entra a mi enfermería gritando.- dijo la enfermera saliendo de su despacho.- a eras tú Yuzu que haces aquí.- pregunto acercándose a la pequeña.

Madame Sui-Feng … es Rin se quemo la mano otra vez y esta llorando y no quiere venir porque usted la va a regañar.- le dijo la niña.

Por Kamisama… otra vez… pero que esa niña no aprende.- dijo la mujer a regañadientes saliendo del lugar.- donde esta… Yuzu.- pregunto la mujer.

En la cocina.- le dijo la niña. Y con eso la mujer salio del cuarto.

Hola… me llamo Yuzu Kurosaki…cómo te llamas.- le dijo la chica subiéndose a su cama…

Orihime parpadeo varias veces antes de contestar.- Orihime.- dijo al fin…

Umm es un poco extraño tu nombre… pero me gusta… que haces aquí… estas lastimada.- le dijo apuntado el brazo de Orihime.

Oh… si… tuve un pequeño accidente pero… ya estoy bien.- le dijo.

Yuzu es hora de tu clase.- dijo una voz que Orihime no había escuchado antes.

Rukia.- grito la niña, saltando de la cama para luego tirarse a los brazos de la mujer que había entrado, era una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos violetas con mirada soñadora y ruda. La mujer tomo a la niña en brazos y miro a Orihime.

Hola… tu debes de ser la chica que ayudo Ichigo… verdad… mucho gusto… mi nombre es Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella es Orihime… Rukia… tuvo un accidente por eso esta aquí…- le dijo la pequeña.

Si ya lo sé…- dijo Rukia mirando a la pequeña para luego mirar otra vez a Orihime.- un gusto Orihime… espero y esta curiosa no te haya molestado…

No… para nada…- le respondió.

Que bueno… es hora de irnos Yuzu… debes de ir a la clase… despídete.- dijo Rukia.

Chao Orihime… puedo venir a verte después de mis clases… me has caído muy bien… eras la única que no se asusto al verme atravesar una pared.- dijo la niña con cara inocente.

Claro… que puedes venir… siempre y cuando tus profesores no digan lo contrario.- le dijo Orihime.

Rukia… me dejaras venir después… si… si… no seas malita te prometo que me porto bien.- le decía asiendo pucheros.

Siempre y cuando te portes bien en clases…- le dijo Rukia.

SI.- grito la niña…- te juro que seré obediente y no le diré nada a oni-chan.

Bueno… nos vemos después Orihime… que descanses… pronto te traerán el almuerzo.- dijo la pelinegra para luego salir de la habitación con la niña

Orihime se volvió a recostar en la cama, dirigió su mirada al techo luego de mirarlo por varios minutos no pudo evitar susurrar para si misma "viva aun", sin darse cuenta que un muchacho de ojos chocolates la miraba desde la puerta y que este había escuchado su comentario, luego de unos minutos mas cerro los ojos… para volver a los brazos de Morfeo… solo que ahora sus pensamientos los ocupaba una niña de cabellos castaño y lisos que atravesaba paredes.

Continuara…

.nn.

 **Gracias a todos los que leen…**

 **Más gracias por dejar sus comentarios me hacen feliz.**

 *** RELENNA POTTER. ***


	3. una extraña familia

**El Poder del Cielo en el Infierno.**

 **Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen… la historia si…**

 **3.- "Una extraña familia."**

Un peli naranjo de ojos chocolates, estaba en las afueras de un grandioso castillo, el lugar estaba completamente nevado, ya no se veían hojas en los árboles y los pocos arbustos estaban cubiertos por el manto blanco.

Estaba de pie secando su frente con la manga de un grueso suéter que llevaba puesto, finalizo el acto y volvió a tomar el hacha para seguir cortando leña.

Orihime estaba mirando por la ventana de la enfermería, ya no tenía rastros del accidente, su mano estaba completamente curada, y ya no se sentía cansada. La voz de una mujer suave y misteriosa la distrajo de su paisaje.

Te he traído esta ropa… espero y te quede bien.- dijo Rukia acercándose hasta donde estaba ella, se la entrego en las manos y miro hacia fuera de la ventana, mientras Orihime caminaba hasta la cama y depositaba la ropa en ella.

Es raro…- dijo de pronto Rukia.

Que es lo raro.- pregunto Orihime sacándose el camisón que traía puesto.

Ichigo… el es raro… y mira que he visto cosas raras… pero el se pasa… no se cual es su afán de cortar la madera de manera normal… si con tan solo un movimiento de su mano eso estaría listo…

Eso es porque a mi novio le gusta sentirse útil.- dijo una pelinegra que entraba en el lugar.- Orihime te he traído estas botas… creo que son de tu numero… espero y te gusten.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias… en realidad no tiene porque tomarse tantas molestias conmigo.- dijo Orihime un poco colorada.

No es ninguna molestia… Orihime… después de todo te quedaras aquí y serás parte de esta extraña familia.- dijo una soñadora Rukia.

Orihime solo la miro y se sonrojo mas… jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza quedarse en ese lugar… no conocía a nadie… no tenia ningún don en especial y lo peor de todo ni siquiera sabia bien quien era ella misma, se acerco a las botas que le había traído Senna y se sentó en la cama acomodándose el vestido rosa pálido de manga larga y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas… un fuerte dolor de cabeza, seguido de un leve mareo la hicieron detenerse.

Te encuentras bien.- dijo Rukia acercándose a ella.

Si… es solo que…me moví muy rápido.- dijo levantando la cabeza de apoco, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y toma una bota blanca, se la coloco en el pie derecho y le quedo bien, repitió el acto con su otro pie...

Una vez lista se levanto y Rukia le pregunto si quería ir a dar un paseo por los corredores del castillo, a lo que Orihime asintió con la cabeza.

Habían salido de la enfermería y un grupo de niños venían corriendo velozmente en dirección a ellas.

RUKIA… ORIHIME…- grito la pequeña Yuzu que salía de entre medio de los demás niños.

Yuzu… te han dicho que no corras por los pasillos… te puedes caer y lastimarte.- le regaño la pelinegra que estaba detrás de Rukia y Orihime.

Lo siento… Senna… es que venia a ver a Orihime…- le dijo la pequeña con la cabeza agachada. Senna la miro con un poco de enfado y paso por su lado sin siquiera mirar a Orihime- tengo que ir a preparar mi clase… las veré luego y Rukia no te entretengas tanto… debes de acompañarme a hacer las compras en la tarde.- dicho esto se fue del lugar dejando a una sonriente pequeña que se acerco a abrazar a Orihime.

Chicos quiero presentarles a Orihime… Orihime ellos son los pequeños de este castillo.- dijo con una sonrisa Yuzu.

Habla la muy grande.- le dijo Rukia.- jaja este pequeñín de aquí es Meju.- dijo revolviéndole el pelo castaño oscuro a un niño de no mas de 6 años el cual le sonrió y le dirigió un tímido hola, ella es kiyane dijo por una niña de cabello rubio y ojos miel, luego la tomo en brazos para acércala hasta ella, el es Sujimoto.- dijo por un niño de unos 5 años de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos café y luego se dirigió hasta un pequeñito de por lo menos 3 años de edad que le estiraba los brazos, uno de ellos con un vendaje en la mano, Rukia bajo a Kiyane y tomo al pequeño.- este de aquí es Shun, era un pequeño de cabellos negros y unos profundo ojos grises grandes y brillantes.

Oda… dijo el pequeño.-

Hola.- le dijo Orihime, el pequeño algo tímido se acerco y le dio un ligero beso en el rostro, a lo que Orihime reacciono dando un paso atrás… jamás alguien le había dado un beso tierno… bueno que ella recordara nadie.

Didculpa… no quedia asustadte.- dijo Shun escondiendo su cara con sus manitos.

No… no… te disculpes… no me has asustado… solo me impresione un poco… nadie… nadie… me.- pero se quedo callada ya que por el corredor venia el profesor Urahara.

Que tal niños… no deberían estas estudiando… que hacen aquí… oh ya veo que han conocido a la señorita Orihime.- dijo el director.

Un coro de siiiiiii se escucho por el lugar.

Vaya que pulmones.- dijo el director sonriente.

Que tal si vamos por una rica taza de chocolate.- propuso Rukia, a los que todos los niños volvieron a gritar si, con mas fuerza que antes, haciendo que Urahara se tapara los oídos.

Señorita Orihime… podría hablar con usted unos segundos.- dijo el director cuando los niños habían emprendido la marcha.- no se preocupen niños la señorita Orihime los acompañara en un momento…. Vayan tranquilos por esa rica taza de chocolate.

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron a Rukia para salir con rumbo a la cocina.

Orihime miro a Urahara y este le sonrió... acompáñeme señorita Orihime caminemos.- le dijo. Se encuentra usted bien… se que aun no recupera la memoria… pero su recuperación física fue muy rápida… usted a que cree que se deba.

Yo… señor… no lo se… podría ser que aquí cuidan muy bien.- le dijo mirando hacia donde los niños se habían ido y sin evitarlo se mordió el labio inferior.

Puede ser.- dijo pensativo.-… ahora quiero hacerle una propuesta señorita…

Puede llamarme Orihime… solo… Orihime.- le interrumpió ella.

Bueno… Orihime… a vista de que Yuzu le agarro mucho cariño… sin saber porque.- y le dirigió una mirada curiosa, un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Orihime.- quiero proponerle si le gustaría quedarse en el castillo…

Yo… señor… vera… yo no tengo dinero… no tengo nada… no tengo como para pagar mi estadía en este lugar… ni siquiera se quien soy…- pero fue interrumpida por Urahara.

Aquí nadie a hablado de dinero… la mayoría de los muchachos son huérfanos… que los dejan abandonados cuando descubren que tienen alguna clase de poder extraño… todos los alumnos de este castillo tienen alguna habilidad mágica o paranormal como quiera llamarlo… y los profesores somos pocos… Ichigo, Rukia y los demás muchachos se criaron aquí… y decidieron quedarse a enseñar… tal cual lo hicimos con ellos.

Pero… yo no tengo cualidades mágicas ni nada por el estilo… no se en que pueda serles útil.- dijo Orihime despacio.

Claro que las tiene Orihime… solo debes de saber bien cuales son… los niños no se dan muy fácilmente con las personas y Yuzu parece adorarla… porque no empieza cuidándolos para que no se metan en problemas… usted no tiene donde ir… y yo necesito a alguien que los cuide… que le parece… acepta el puesto.

Si… claro… pero…

Sin peros Orihime… los niños la esperan… y cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedírmela… Rukia se encargara de mostrarle el castillo y ya conocerá a los demás integrantes de esta rara familia.- habían caminado despacio y sin que Orihime se diera cuenta habían llegado hasta la cocina donde unos niños reían felices por que Rukia tenia unos bigotes de chocolate en la boca.

Orihime entro en el amplio lugar… donde todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa, cada uno con una humeante taza de chocolate y en el medio galletas, Yuzu miro hacia atrás y le hizo señas para que se sentara al lado de ella y Rukia le ofreció una taza de chocolate recién hecho.

Gracias…- dijo tomándola y sentándose donde Yuzu le indicaba.

Orihime… podrías cuidarlos… es que Senna me pidió que la acompañara a hacer las comprar… y esa tormenta pelinegra tiene un genio… que mas vale no disgustarla.- le dijo Rukia.

Claro… de hecho el profesor Urahara… me ofreció quedarme aquí a cambio de que cuidara a los niños.- le contó.

En serio… y has aceptado…- dijo con ojos brillantes.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza y Rukia grito… que bueno… que te quedaras… me alegro mucha… ya nos hacia falta otra mano femenina entre tantos hombres.

Tantos hombres.- pregunto Orihime.

A… ya los conocerás… son un encanto… bueno Kempachi… no lo es mucho… pero Toshiro y Byakuya… los dejaran maravillados… y claro a Renji.- decía una entusiasmada Rukia.

No te preocupes… ella se emociona mucho con todo.- le dijo Yuzu con los labios llenos del chocolate que estaba tomando.

Orihhimme… te quedadas con nosotos.- le dijo un pequeñito que se acerco a ella.

Si Shun… me quedare aquí… te gusta la idea.- le pregunto...

Me encanta… tu… tu… me podias ayudad a id… al baño.- le pregunto con un sonrojo.

Por supuesto… solo debes de decirme donde esta y yo te ayudo…- se puso de pie y Shun le tomo la mano apenas, con paso lento salieron de la cocina con dirección al cuarto de baños.

n. .m. m..n.

Ichigo Kurosaki colocaba leña al fuego de una enorme chimenea que estaba en medio de un gran salón el cual tenia varios sillones y almohadones en el suelo, unos niños corriendo por el lugar lo distrajeron.

Hey para donde van a toda carrera niños…- pregunto al grupito.

Vamos a hacer una guerra de nieve.- dijo Karin.

A si… y quien los va a acompañar.- pregunto el ojiverde.

Orihiimee…. Respondió el más pequeño que venia tomado de la mano de una mujer.

Ichigo levanto la vista… y allí… esta ella…mordiéndose el labio, el ángel que creyó haber visto a la orilla del río… la mujer que lo había mirado…con los ojos mas dulces y penetrante que el recordara.

Si… Ichigo… el profesor Urahara le pidió… que se quedara a cuidarnos… y ella dijo que si.- le contó Karin.

Ichigo se puso en pie y la volvió a mirar… el pequeño Shun aun la tenia de la mano.- es cierto eso.- pregunto acercándose un poco a ella.

Si…- respondió tímidamente y dando un paso atrás.

Ya vamos Orihime… vamos a jugar… te prometo que será divertido.- dijo Tsubaki y le agarro la otra mano y la arrastro hacia fuera, Orihime lo miro con cara de no entender y el niño volvió a hablar.-y normal sin poderes.- dijo desapareciendo por la gran puerta. Dejando a un confundido y sorprendido Ichigo… mirando por donde se retiraban los niños y una mujer misteriosa y enigmática, una sonrisa leve se dibujo en su cara y volvió a tomar leños para alimentar el fuego.

Continuara…

 **Nos vemos pronto….**

 **Y no lo olviden dejen algún reviews**.

Muchas gracias a JEM, LUCY-CHAN y en especial a DAIANAPOTTER por su apoyo y comentarios.

Pido disculpas si hay algo mal escrito o faltas ortográficas…

 **Recuerden que los personajes no son míos son Tite Kubo**

 ***RELENNA POTTER.***


	4. guerra de nieve

**El poder del Cielo en el Infierno.**

 **4-"Guerra de nieve."**

GUERRA DE NIEVE.- grito la pequeña Yuzu a todo pulmón corriendo y tirándose en ella de un piquero.- un auch se escucho junto con un golpe amortiguado.

Orihime corrió hasta donde estaba la pequeña boca abajo, la levanto y le pregunto si estaba bien… la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asintió con la cabeza y se soltó de los brazos para ponerse de pie, tomar un poco de nieve entre sus manos y lanzársela a Meju que se encontraba detrás de Orihime.

Meju con nieve en la cara grito.- a ella.- y junto con Kiyane y Sujimoto formaron un grupo de combate, Shun corrió a esconderse detrás de la espalda de Orihime que se había levantado y miraba con los ojos bien abiertos como unos pequeños le lanzaban con toda sus fuerzas pequeñas bolas blancas que no le hacían ni cosquillas.

Orihime… tu estas en nuestro equipo.- le dijo Yuzu que estaba haciendo una especie de pared de hielo.- ayúdame… Karin… Orihime…- la mencionada se hinco en la nieve y con las manos desnudas comenzó a tomar nieve y acumularla en la pared que estaba formando Yuzu, el frió en las manos hicieron que se pusieran rojas y las retiro del lugar frotándolas un momento… el pequeño Shun que estaba a su lado la miro y le dijo.- toma… Orihime.- y le pasaba sus propios guantes, Orihime lo miro fijamente y le sonrió tomándolos en sus manos, para acto seguido devolvérselos.- no son necesarios Shun… tus manos son mas pequeñas y los necesitas mas que yo… vuelve a colocártelos… si.- el niño la miro y los volvió a colocar en su lugar y tomo nieve entre sus mano y ayudo a Yuzu a construir su imponente fuerte de batalla.

Habían pasado 20 minutos donde las bolas de nieve volaban de un lado a otro, ningún equipo quería perder y Orihime reía mientras formaba mas bolas y se las daba a Shun que a duras penas alcanzaba a lanzarlas fuera de la pequeña muralla que habían formado, dando de golpe en la del oponente.

De pronto Meju y Tsubaki del otro lado se pusieron de pie con muchas bolas en los brazos y comenzaron a atacar al grupo oponente haciendo que Orihime y los demás se pusieran de pie y retrocedieran hacia el castillo (estaban de espaldas a el) una bola a toda velocidad se dirigía a Shun y Orihime se puso delante de el, la bola llego de lleno en su estomago miro a Meju que tenia una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y se agacho a coger nieve para lanzársela despacio a Meju que la miro y se puso a reír, la bola le llego a Tsubaki que estaba al lado de el y las risas se hicieron mas fuertes, Meju indignado tomo una bola que tenia en sus brazos y a todo pulmón grito.- A ORIHIME .- y los demás muchachos que lo acompañaban se fueron contra de ella.

Orihime miro a los chicos y empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras las municiones le llegaban en el cuerpo sin hacerle ningún daño pero le provocaron un gran escalofrío, siguió retrocediendo, sin darse cuenta que los chicos habían dejado de lanzar bolas, dio un paso mas y choco con una raíz que sobresalía en el suelo, su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás, cerró los ojos pero el golpe nunca llego, los abrió lentamente y unos ojos chocolate le devolvían la mirada, un fuerte brazo la tenia sujeta de la cintura y otro de la espalda, el silencio se hizo presente, el viento soplo fuerte haciendo que su cabello se meciera con su paso y de pronto la voz de Shun preguntando si estaba bien los saco de su letargo.

Ichigo le ayudo a ponerse de pie.- estas bien.- le pregunto y ella asintió con la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, sus manos congeladas y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

¿Qué me pasa?.- se dijo ella mentalmente.

Después de un leve silencio un grito se escucho.-A ICHIGO.- grito Yuzu y todos los niños se fueron en contra de Ichigo, quien solo pudo colocar sus manos en la cara mientras esperaba que la lluvia de bolas de nieve cesara.

La lluvia paso y Ichigo se quito las manos de la cara miro a Orihime y le dijo.- vamos por ellos.- ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza y miro a los niños, ambos se agacharon y tomaron nieve, formaron una bola y los niños salieron corriendo en la misma dirección seguidos por Ichigo y Orihime, todos riendo.

-j—j- m- - . g.

Desde una ventana en lo alto del castillo una pareja de profesores miraba la escena que tenían fuera con una sonrisa en la cara.

La mujer se acomodo en el hombro de su compañero y le dijo.- se ven felices.

El hombre la escucho y pregunto.- te refieres a los niños, a Ichigo u Orihime.

A todos.- respondió la mujer.-

El hombre la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo mas a el.- se merecen un rato de paz y alegría.

Si.- dijo Yoruichi y volvieron a mirar hacia fuera donde los niños corrían a lo que mas podían mientras eran perseguidos por dos adultos.

.k- .-j. –hg.-

Shun corre… vamos… tu puedes.- gritaba Yuzu mirando hacia atrás de ves en cuando, seguía con su carrera cuando un golpe la hizo volver a mirar atrás, era Shun que había caído al suelo.

Orihime corriendo se acerco a el y lo tomo en brazos, el niño tenía una sonrisa en su cara, junto con mucha nieve, Orihime le sonrió y le quito la nieve.- estas bien… te pegaste en algún lado.- pregunto la mujer, el pequeño negó con la cabeza y le dijo.- ya me puedes bajar… Orihime no me ha dolido… la nieve… etaba blandita.- la mujer hizo lo que le pidió y vio a los demás niños acercarse a Shun.

Juguemos a escondernos.- propuso Yuzu.- yo contare hasta diez y todos se esconden.

Los demás gritan que si, y Orihime hablo.- yo… yo… no…se como se juega.- dijo con la cabeza agachada para no mostrar su rubor.

Oh… eso es fácil.- dijo Yuzu… te escondes con Ichigo… el te enseñara, y se acerco a Ichigo lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta donde estaba Orihime.- verdad Ichigo que tu le enseñaras, Ichigo miro a Orihime y un leve color rosado apareció en sus mejillas, asintió con la cabeza y Yuzu tomo la mano de Orihime y las junto (empiezo a adorar a esta niña) se dio media vuelta y empezó a contar…- uno… dos… que esperan deben de correr a esconderse.- le dijo a Ichigo y Orihime que ni siquiera se habían movido de sus sitio a diferencia de los demás que habían largado la carrera, Ichigo al escuchar a Yuzu agarro bien la mano de Orihime y la obligo a correr con él.

Orihime corría a lo que mas podía, el hombre que la llevaba era mas rápido que ella, esquivaban unos cuantos árboles mientras la voz de la pequeña Yuzu se sentía mas lejos, sin aviso previo Ichigo se detuvo haciendo que Orihime chocara con el.

Lo siento… te detuviste de pronto y…yo…

Shuuuu.- le dijo el poniendo su mano en sus labios, su corazón se acelero mas de lo que estaba por la carrera.- hay que escondernos.- le dijo de pronto y retiro su mano de los labios de ella, sin soltar la otra mano caminaron hasta detrás de un gran arbusto, se metieron detrás de el y Ichigo se agacho sentándose en la nieve, ella le imito y se sentó a su lado, la respiración agita de Ichigo la hicieron mirarlo, tenia el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas, Ichigo sintió la mirada y volvió la cara hacia donde ella.

Miro la mano que tenia entre la suya, sin saber porque no la había soltado aun, la levanto hasta dejarla a la altura que el pudiera verla bien y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, mira a su dueña y le dijo.- debes de tener frió.- desenredo su mano de la de ella y se quito los guantes que al parecer era como de cuero, dejando ver otro par mas abajo(hacia mucho frió) se quito estos también y se los paso a Orihime.- son más pequeños y mas abrigados también.- le dijo, Orihime los tomo con manos temblorosas y Ichigo volvió a hablar.- vamos colócatelos te quedaran un poco grandes pero ayudaran con el frió.- y después se coloco los que le quedaban a el.

Orihime obedeció y se los coloco, notando de inmediato el calor que emanaban, ruido de pisadas la hicieron volver a mirar a Ichigo este le hizo puso su dedo índice en su propia boca en gesto de que no fuera a hacer ruido y Orihime asintió y bajo su mano para apoyarla en la nieve, choco con la otra mano de Ichigo el cual al sentir el contacto la miro notando que ella tenia la vista clavada en su mano.

El dio vuelta la mano y la entrelazo con la de ella, haciendo que esta lo mirara a los ojos, le dio una leve sonrisa y ruido de pisadas mas fuertes y pequeñas se escucharon, Ichigo miro por la esquina de su escondite y vio a unos 6 metros de ellos a Yuzu mirando por todos lados, cuando la niña miro hacia el otro lado Ichigo dio vuelta la cabeza y se volvió donde Orihime.

Tengo una idea.- le dijo.- sígueme.- y acto seguido se levanto y ayudo a Orihime a ponerse de pie, aun con las manos entrelazadas.

Con pasos lentos caminaron por el otro lado del arbusto, Orihime lo seguía atenta, esperando alguna indicación, la voz de Yuzu la asusto.

Los vi.- grito Yuzu corriendo hacia donde estaban sus demás compañeros que ya habían sido encontrados por ella.

Ichigo miro a Orihime para atrás y le dijo.- a correr.- y ambos corrieron para llegar primero que Yuzu.

Code Odihime.- gritaba el pequeño Shun.- code fuedte.- volvió a decir.

Llegaron justo uno poco antes que Yuzu., aun de la mano.

Orihime respira agitado, mientras Yuzu llegaba y se lanzaba a sus brazos sin aviso haciendo caer de espaldas y llevarse a Ichigo con ellas.

Los demás niños vieron la escena y se lanzaron todos en montoncito encima de los jóvenes adultos, risas y mas risas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, mientras Ichigo y Orihime le hacían cosquillas a los pequeños para que se quitaran de encima de ellos.

De pronto la nieve que pendía de un árbol cayo abruptamente al suelo dejándolos a todos cubiertos por ella y muertos de la risa, al cabo de un rato todos estaba de pie y se sacudían la nieve de encima.

Tonos rojizos en el horizonte, indicio de que la tarde estaba a punto de morir, para darle vida a la oscuridad de la noche, Orihime viendo es espectáculo dijo.- ya es hora de entrar niños… esta empezando a oscurecer y no quiero que nos regañen…. Vamos dentro…- los niños protestaron y la voz de Ichigo se hizo presente.

Hagan caso… recuerden que ahora deben de obedecer.

Esta… bien.- y todos a paso lento se encaminaron hacia la gran puerta de entrada al castillo.

Orihime iba detrás de ellos y Ichigo iba cerrando la comitiva, un ruido de ramas los hizo mirar hacia arriba y fijarse que una pesada rama se desplomaba justo en dirección a Orihime.

ORIHIME.- grito y corrió hacia donde ella, la mencionada se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, justo cuando unos brazos la envolvían y la tiraban hacia atrás cayendo abruptamente al suelo, de espalda y pegándose levemente en la cabeza, la fuerza con la que corrió Ichigo los hizo dar varias vueltas en el suelo, deteniéndose abruptamente con Ichigo debajo de ella.

Sintió las ramas tocar el suelo y abrió los ojos por instinto justo después de recibir el golpe miro un poco hacia arriba a Ichigo el cabello de ella estaba todo lleno de nieve y enredado por las vueltas, las manos de el aun estaba en su espalda y las de ellas reposaban en el pecho de el, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, como tantas veces ya lo habían hecho, despacio muy despacio sentía como Ichigo acercaba su cabeza hacia la de ella, ella bajo la mirada y se topo con unos labios entre abiertos una respiración media agitada, volvió a mirar hacia arriba y esta vez el miraba sus labios.

Ichigo miraba los labios rosados de la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos, su corazón latió fuertemente, estaban semi abiertos, podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, se acerco un poco mas, la mujer se estremeció en sus brazos y el la volvió a mirar a los ojos grises que tanto le gustaban sus miradas chocaron, acerco un poco mas su cabeza contra la de ella, ya podía saborear esos labios entre los suyos, estaba a punto de conseguirlo, solo un poquito mas…

ICHIGO… que haces.- grito una pelinegra, la cual cargaba unas bolsas.

Ichigo de asusto y giro a Orihime quedando el encima de ella, Orihime agitada lo tiro de un empujón hacia un costado, para luego sentarse en la nieve, una mano se ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse.

La acepto, una vez de pie se fijo que al dueño de la mano, no lo conocía, un muchacho y una sonrisa en los labios le devolvía la mirada, llevaba en la otra mano una bolsa grande, el muchacho era alto de cabello rojo brillante y unas cejas medias raras para el gusto de ella, Orihime al verlo bien se sonrojo mas, si es que eso se podía.

Ichigo… porque estabas en el suelo… y con ella.- pregunta una extrañada pelinegra

ORIHIME… ICHIGO.- gritaban los niños corriendo hasta donde estaba el grupo.- están bien… pregunto Sujimoto.

Ichigo se puso de pie y contesto… si estoy bien.

La rama casi te mata.- dijo una asustada Karin a Orihime que se estaba sacudiendo un poco de nieve de su ropa…

Estoy bien… Karin… no es nada.- dijo ella.

Si no hubiera sido por Ichigo esa rama te habría caído encima.- le dijo Meju.

Por suerte Ichigo… estaba aquí.- dijo Yuzu con una media sonrisa y miraba a Ichigo.

Es cierto eso amor…- pregunto Senna. Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.- a lo que ella dijo… te golpeaste en algún lado… cariño… te lastimaste.- y dejo la bolsa en el suelo y empezó a registrar a su novio por si tenia algún golpe.

Senna… estoy bien… no me golpee solo… fue… una caída… nada del otro mundo.- le decía mientras trataba de que su novia no lo siguiera tratando como un niño pequeño.

Que les parece si mejor entramos.- propuso una pelinegra de cabellera corta también con bolsas en las manos.

Si es mejor.- dijo el chico de pelirrojo que estaba a su lado.

Ichigo tomo las bolsas que su novia había dejado en el suelo y así todos se dirigieron hacia en interior del castillo.

Mas tarde en la cocina, se encontraban Rukia, Orihime y el joven de cabello rojo, sacando el interior de las bolsas que habían traído.

Así que se cayeron.- dijo Rukia sacando una bolsa grande de harina y la colocaba encima de la mesa.

Orihime la miro y asintió con la cabeza… tomo del interior de la bolsa unas latas de conserva y pregunto.- donde va esto.

El chico de cabello rojo respondió.- eso va en el compartimiento que esta arriba de tu cabeza.

Ella lo miro y obedeció abriendo la puerta y colocando las latas en su interior.

Pero que distraída soy… no te he presentado con Renji.- dijo Rukia.

Dime algo que yo no sepa... contesto el chico sacándose el gorro de lana que traía puesto, revelando una cabellera roja un poco larga.

Orihime… el es Renji Abarai… mi prometido…Renji… ella es Orihime.- dijo Rukia y tomo del brazo a Renji.

Orihime los miro a Rukia y luego miro al pelirrojo, el cual sonreía.- mucho gusto Abarai.- dijo ella.

A no… me puedes decir Renji… como todos aquí Orihime.- dijo él.

No le molesta… dijo ella.

Rukia se hecho a reír y Renji le dijo- claro que no… es menos formal.

Donde están los niños.- pregunto la voz de Urahara Kisuke que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

Están cambiándose… han quedado hecho un desastre después de la sesión de juegos que tuvieron allá fuera.- contesto Rukia.

Se la han pasado bien.- dijo el hombre mirando a Orihime a los ojos.

Creo que si.- respondió Rukia.

Rukia… después le podrías mostrarle a Orihime su habitación… no me parece cómodo que este durmiendo en la enfermería.- dijo el profesor.

A lo que Orihime contesto.- a mi no me molesta… por mi esta bien.

Si profesor.- respondió Rukia sin hacer caso a lo que decía Orihime.

Luego Urahara Kisuke salió de la cocina con una bolsa llena de caramelos de menta y chocolate que saco de las bolsas.

Al rato siguiente Rukia llevo a Orihime hasta su habitación. No era grande tenia una cama para una persona, una mesa de noche, un armario y un baño pequeño del otro lado de la puerta.

Te gusta el cuarto… no es muy grande… pero la cama es cómoda.- le dijo Rukia.

Orihime le sonrió y dijo-… es muy bonita…- y luego se sentó en la cama.- y muy cómoda.

Bueno acomódate… mañana le diré a Rangiku para que vamos a comprarte un poco de ropa… ese vestido te queda un poco grande de cintura.- le dijo.

Orihime se ruborizo un poco y le dio un tímido gracias.

No tienes porque darlas… Orihime… me agradas mucho… y no solo a mi… a los niños también.- le dijo Rukia.- y creo que a todos aquí en el castillo le agradas… en especial a un peli naranja.- dijo eso ultimo en un susurro cosa que Orihime no alcanzo a escuchar.

nn. n..n.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Le gusto este capitulo…. A mi si…**

 **Nos vemos….**

 ***RELENNA POTTER.***


	5. el piano bajo la luna

**El Poder del Cielo en el Infierno.**

 **Música** **:**

Craig Armstrong – **"** In My Own Words **."**

 **espero y disfruten el capitulo...**

 **5.-"El piano bajo la Luna."**

Ulquiorra… han pasado muchos días y aun no encuentras a mi pequeña… que tienes que decir a tu favor.- dijo una voz como salida de ultratumba.

Mi señor… mi amo… hemos recorrido toda la zona… pero no hay rastros de la mocosa.- respondió con voz temblorosa.

Son unos inútiles… no pueden hacer nada bien…- grito el hombre.

Mi señor… hacemos todo lo que podemos…

No es suficiente… a caso no ves que la necesito… deben traérmela pronto… o ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias.- lanzo un rayo con su mano que impacto de lleno en el estomago de Ulquiorra haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.

Cuando quieres las cosas bien hechas debes de hacerlas tu mismo.- se dijo para si el hombre y concentro sus pensamientos en una mujer de cabellos naranjos y ojos grises.

Dos semanas es el tiempo que llevaba Orihime en el castillo, en todos esos días conoció a mucha gente como a Toshiro Hitsugaya un joven hombre de cabello blanco y a Momo Hinamori una mujer de cabello negro eran una pareja de profesores y esposos, ella estaba embarazada.

También conoció a un tal Kempachi zaraki… pero este la miro con cara de pocos amigos… aun así le pareció una persona misteriosa y muy poderosa.

Un día domingo conoció Kuchiki Byakuya el hermano mayor de Rukia, el cual no estaba en la casa porque andaba en un viaje, le habían dicho.

Los días pasaban y Orihime se sentía como si en verdad todos le amaran se sentía tranquila y feliz pero como no todo a de ser bueno esa mañana Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, el agua caía por su cuerpo en el baño, se masajeo las sienes y apretó los ojos, unas imágenes borrosas de unos ojos rojos la inundaron.

\- vuelve a mi.- escucho la voz en su cabeza y comenzó a temblar, ella no conocía esa voz, pero le provocaba miedo y desesperación.

\- Orihime.- volvió a escuchar la voz y esta vez con el susto choco con la pared haciéndola abrir de bruces los ojos, las imágenes desaparecieron de su cabeza pero el dolor y los mareos no. Cerro la manilla del agua de la ducha y estrujo su largo cabello, tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella.

Pensando de quien podrían ser esos ojos rojos volvió al cuarto a terminar de vestirse.

Era una mañana tranquila en el castillo pero en una de las habitaciones un joven se revolvía inquieto en la cama donde descansaba, pronto abrió los ojos y se incorporo de golpe.

Sucede algo cariño.- pregunto la mujer media desnuda a su lado.

Nada… solo que he tenido una pesadilla.- respondió el pelinaranjo levantándose de la cama donde se encontraba.

Y se puede saber que soñaste esta vez.- pregunto la pelinegra tapándose con la sabana.

Lo de siempre… Senna… no te preocupes… voy a ducharme.- y a paso largo se metió en el baño, dejando a la pelinegra con la palabra en la boca, cuando Ichigo cerró la puerta detrás del la pelinegra perdió toda esperanza de compartir la ducha con el.

Caminaba apresurado hasta la cocina, apenas y tenia tiempo de tomar un café y a lo mejor unas tostadas, tenia el tiempo en contra para ir a recoger al pueblo a su amigos Uryu Ishida y Yasutora Sado.

Llego a la cocina esperando encontrarla vacía, pero se equivoco, el una de las sillas de la cabecera de la mesa estaba sentada Orihime con una taza en una mano y una cuchara en la otra, la mujer se percato de que ya no estaba sola y miro la entrada de la cocina, choco de golpe con un fuerte torso envuelto en un chaleco color gris, miro mas arriba y vio al dueño, Ichigo entro en la cocina a paso lento.

Buenos días.- dijo ella.

Buenos días.- respondió el. Tomando una tostada que había encima.

Orihime lo miro y le dijo.- te gustaría una taza de chocolate.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y le dijo.- si por favor.- seguido de un.- gracias. Se sentó en una silla al lado de Orihime, sin saber porque ya que el quería sentarse lejos de ella, pero tampoco sabia porque se quería sentar lejos.

Aquí tienes.- le dijo Orihime y el tomo la taza y la deposito en la mesa, observo como volvió a su asiento y no despego la vista de ella hasta que se sentó por completo. Volvió la vista hasta la taza y la tomo con las dos manos, el rico sabor a chocolate caliento le recorrió la boca…

Esta muy bueno… quien lo preparo.- pregunto Ichigo.

Orihime se ruborizo y le contesto.- fui yo… a los niños les gusto así y desde entonces lo prepare yo.

Esta muy bueno.- dijo el volviendo a tomar otro gran sorbo.

Ichigo… qué bueno que ya te veo… pensé que te habías ido ya a recoger a Sado y Ishida al pueblo.- dijo Rukia.

Oh… es cierto.- dijo Ichigo levantándose y dejando la taza encima de la mesa.- casi lo olvido… pero ya me voy… pero… para que me buscabas Rukia.

Necesito que traigan del pueblo unas cosas, pero yo no puedo ir… tengo que dar las clases de la mañana, y Rangiku esta con Renji… revisando el huerto antes de que llego Sado y nos estrangule por tenerlo descuidado.

Y que quieres Rukia…

Necesito que le compres ropa a Orihime… veras no tiene nada y lo que le pasamos de Matsumoto, no le queda muy bien… parece que cayeran dos Orihime dentro de ese vestido…ni mi ropa ni la de Senna le sirven… somos un poquito mas baja que ella…

Orihime se volvió a ruborizar y dijo.- no es necesario con lo que me presta Rangiku es suficiente… - pero no siguió hablando porque Rukia la interrumpió.

Nada de eso… ya te hemos dicho… Ichigo me harías el favor de llevarla a la tienda para que se compre algo a su gusto y comodidad

Yo no… puedo ir… Rukia… debo de cuidar a los niños.- dijo Orihime.

No te preocupes, ellos tiene clases conmigo… ve y aprovechas de conocer el pueblo… es un pueblo un poco antiguo pero muy bonito.

Pero…

Pero nada… se nota que no conoces a Rukia… cuando dice algo mas vale hacerle caso.- le dijo Ichigo.- vamos a la camioneta… se nos hace tarde y Uryu es un poco mañoso. Y tomo de la mano a Orihime y se la llevo dejando a Rukia con los ojos bien abierto y mirando las manos entrelazadas.

Andaban por un camino de tierra dejando en a su paso una enorme polvareda, ninguno de los hablaba, Orihime se limitada a mirar por la ventanilla hacia fuera y ver el hermoso paisaje que tenia, el gran manto blanco se empezaba a disolver con los tenues rayos del sol, indicio de que el invierno llegaba a su fin. De pronto a lo lejos se empezaron a divisar unos hermosos techos aun cubiertos de la capa blanca.

Ese que se ve haya es el pueblo de Karakura.- dijo Ichigo, rompiendo el silencio, ella solo miro hacia delante sin pronunciar palabras.

Ichigo se estaciono fuera de la estación de trenes y apago el motor.- llegamos… los muchachos deben de haber llegado ya.- dijo y abrió su puerta para salir de la camioneta, Orihime le imito bajando con cuidado porque el piso estaba resbaladizo.

Caminaron en silencio entrando a la estación, Orihime se quedo un poco atrás mirando el lugar, era muy hermoso y antiguo parecía un pueblo de samuráis, la gente transitaba a paso lento y se detenían a saludar a otras personas.

Hasta que llegas… pensé que nos habías olvidado… Kurosaki.- dijo una voz fría…

Me gustaría… pero ya sabes… Rukia insiste en que debo de llevarte al castillo… y bueno aquí estoy.- dijo Ichigo estirándole la mano en señal de saludo al cual el otro muchacho acepto y estrecharon las manos.- donde esta Ishida.- dijo después de unos segundos.

Me buscabas.- dijo el mencionado detrás de el, Ichigo se dio la vuelta y estaba el muchacho sonriéndole.-

veo que no te quedaste en China… me alegro porque creo… que Renji tiene problemas en el invernadero.- dijo dándole un abrazo al chico.

Que te entretuvo Ishida.- dijo en otro chico que los acompañaba.

Nada… solo me entretuve mirando esa chica.- dijo señalando a Orihime.

A… veo que ya te has fijado.- dijo Ichigo.

En que…- dijo el otro chico con voz fría… pero se detuvo al ver la chica que menciono Yasutora Sado se acercaba a ellos, dejándolo con la boca semi abierta.

Orihime se coloco a lado de Ichigo.- chicos ella es Orihime… vive en el castillo.- dijo Ichigo.- Orihime el es Yasutora Sado.- ella miro al chico y le dirigió un tímido hola.- y este Uryu Ishida .- dijo señalando al hombre

Un gusto.- dijo Uryu Ishida , tomándole la mano y depositando un leve beso en ella.

Yasutora Sado miro la escena y en sus labios apareció una leve sonrisa.

Y de donde apareció la señorita Orihime.- pregunto este.

Es una historia larga Sado… se las contare por el camino… es mejor que nos vayamos… aun tengo que pasar a la tienda.- dijo Ichigo.

Orihime parpadeo varias beses… pensando que a Ichigo ya se le había olvidado el encargo de Rukia.

Llegaron a la camioneta y cargaron las dos maletas que traían los recién llegados.- bien vendrán con nosotros o se quedaran aquí.- pregunto Ichigo.

Y donde iremos.- quiso saber Uryu.

A la tienda de ropa…- respondió el ojiverde. Y guió a Orihime hasta ella.

Después de 35 minutos en la tienda y de haber elegido con ayuda de Sado, Ishida y Ichigo, Orihime salió con un surtido de ropa y zapatos, y también con un ardor en la cara, ya que Ichigo les contó a los muchachos que la chica no tenia nada que usar, mas que ropa que le quedaba unas tres tallas mas grande. Pero sin duda lo mas penoso fue cuando Ishida le llevo varios conjuntos de ropa interior bastante sexy y sin nada a la imaginación a lo que Ichigo lo golpeo por ser tan grosero y de mal gusto.

\- seguro no te gusto la idea de verla en encaje negro recostada en tu cama.- le dijo con

sisaña Ishida a Ichigo este lo se molesto mas y agarro a la pelinaranja del brazo y la saco de la tienda.

Es resto del día paso sin mas contratiempos, Orihime llevo su nueva ropa a la su habitación y la acomodo con ayuda de las gemelas Yusu y Karin que no se despegaban de ella en ningún momento.

Una fría noche de luna llena se dejo caer en el castillo, todos estaba ya en sus respectivos cuartos, Orihime salía del cuarto de baño con un camisón blanco y descalza, era tarde y se metió en la cama, dispuesta a dormir tranquilamente.

Nn .nn. n.n.

Corría detrás de una joven… si era una joven, no la veía bien, una carcajada fuerte y macabra salio de su boca, pero el no entendía porque, luego unas palabras salieron de ella también.- no corras mi pequeña… sabes que no puedes escapar de mi… no tienes salida…- la joven corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo y cayo al suelo.

Gritos… fuego… sombras… más gritos… un cuerpo de mujer, llanto y lágrimas, el mismo cuerpo de mujer que volvía a correr desesperada, sus manos grandes la atrapaban y tapaban su boca para que no gritara, luego la tiraban dentro de una pequeña celda húmeda y fría, la mujer a la cual no pudo verle el rostro gritaba y pedía que parara, pero el no se detuvo y susurro unas palabras que el no entendía y la mujer cayo inconsciente en el suelo mojado.

Despertó con la frente empapada en sudor y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, se llevo una mano su frente y se pregunto que diablo había sido eso, miro a Senna a su lado y esta ni se movía. Decidió que debería de ir a tomar un baso de agua y salio de su dormitorio solo con los pantalones largos de su pijama puestos y descalzo.

nn. nn. N.

En una habitación un poco lejos de la de Ichigo, dormía Orihime bueno. Hasta que la pesadilla se hizo presente.

Corría por un largo pasillo, un hombre de ojos rojas la perseguía, era un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, los truenos sonaban por todo el lugar.- escucho la carcajada del hombre y luego sus palabras.- no corras mi pequeña… sabes que no puedes escapar de mi… no tienes salida.- corrió mas fuerte chocando con algo que la tiro al suelo.

Volvió a gritar de dolor por el golpe, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se puso de pie y volvió a correr pero el hombre la atrapo con una mano en la cintura y la otra en su boca, ya no pudo gritar, el hombre la condujo hasta un celda pequeña y la tiro al suelo, susurro algo que ella no pudo escuchar y su cuerpo se convulsiono llevándola a un abismo de oscuridad y desesperación, cayo inconsciente al suelo con la imagen de unos ojos rojos en su cabeza.

Despertó de golpe y con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba aterrada y la imagen de los ojos rojos se volvió a ser presente, esta vez los veía por toda su habitación, se levanto tambaleante de su cama y sus propios gritos aun resonaban en su cabeza, se llevo las manos hasta ella y comenzó a sollozar, la habitación estaba oscura y las rizas del hombre de sus pesadillas se escucho por el lugar volviéndola a asustar y sin poder evitarlo se hecho a correr, saliendo de su habitación.

Corrió aun con las manos puestas en su cabeza, las carcajadas y los gritos no la dejaban haciendo cerrar por segundo los ojos, para luego abrirlos y seguir corriendo, paso por un sin fin de pasillos, subió por lo menos tres pisos sin darse cuenta, presa del pánico llego a un pasillo sin salida que tenia en el final una enorme ventana, se acerco a ella para mirar hacia fuera, un escalofriante trueno se dejo ver por el bosque, el sonido hizo que Orihime se tapara los oídos y se girara para esconderse, abriendo una puerta y entrando en la habitación.

Ichigo salía de la cocina con una vaso de leche en la mano, la cabeza aun le dolía y se llevo la mano desocupada a ella, la toco, un leve grito lo sobresalto haciéndolo tirar el vaso de su mano, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo para convertirse en miles de pedacitos de vidrio, derramando el contenido por el lugar.

Miro hacia todos lados, pensando que era un reflejo de su atormentado sueño, cuando de pronto lo volvió a escuchar, agudizo su oído y corrió por donde creyó que venia la voz.

mm- mm- mm-

Estaba a oscuras, solo las luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas la dejaron ver su interior, una habitación enorme con una gran chimenea ahora apagada, unos cuantos sillones y mesitas al costado, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue un hermoso piano de color blanco iluminado por la luz de la luna, era misterioso y bello a la vez, Orihime se acerco a el a paso lento, como hipnotizada por el instrumento, se detuvo al costado de este.

mm- mm- mm-

Subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, miro por los corredores y no vio nada, siguió su camino por las escaleras, repitiendo la acción piso por piso, escucho un leve sollozo y subió un piso mas, se quedo quieto tratando de escuchar algo, pero ya no se oía nada.

Camino a paso lento por el pasillo, notando que la puerta del fondo se encontraba un poco abierta.

mm- mm- mm-

Rodeo todo el piano y lo acaricio como si fuera un objeto de gran valor, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que derramaron y por la emoción que sintió de pronto en su corazón.

Abrió la tapa que ocultaba las preciadas teclas y las acaricio suavemente con sus finos dedos. La luz de la luna en su espalda hacia que se dibujaran siluetas en el piano y ella movió sus dedos y pareció que tenues sonidos salieran de el.

Estaba sola ella y el piano… el piano y ella.- entonces se le ocurrió una idea, se sentó en el piso y toco dos teclas el sonido suave se escucho por la habitación.

Paso a paso llego hasta la puerta que se encontraba medio abierta, un sonido salio de la habitación y llego a sus oídos, parpadeo unos segundos.- Yoruichi.- dijo en un susurro, y luego por el espacio que quedaba con la puerta abierta miro hacia dentro.

Una silueta de mujer, estaba en el piano, la luz de la luna a su espalda no dejaba ver quien era, de pronto mas acordes se escucharon y quedo alucinado por la melodía.

Reproducir: "In my own words".

Comenzó a tocas las teclas suavemente, cerro los ojos para concentrarse en la sonata que hace muchos años le enseñaron, las notas sonaban aun en su cabeza, se sentía una con el instrumento bajo sus dedos, y su mente llegaron imágenes de una bella mujer enseñándole la melodía, no le veía el rostro, pero estaba segura que era una mujer hermosa y cariñosa, los sonidos del piano la trajeron de vuelta, se detuvo un segundo y continuo con la suave melodía.

Ichigo se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mientras la música invadía todos sus sentidos, se sentía feliz, pero a la vez un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, no sabia el motivo por el cual su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero lo que si sabia era que la melodía que escuchaba la trasladaba a otro mundo.

Siguió tocando con más ganas, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, el miedo que la había llevado hasta allí, ya no estaba, se sentía realmente en el paraíso.

La melodía llegaba a su fin, toco las últimas teclas con una sola mano, mientras con la otra secaba una lagrima.

Un fuerte golpe en la entrada de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse y ponerse de pie, camino hasta quedar al costado del piano y tomo un candelabro que había encima de este.

Quien esta ahí.- grito con voz asustada.

Ichigo se asusto de la voz que sonó de dentro de la habitación, llevo las manos hacia arriba y empujo la puerta para entrar. Jamás se imagino que la mujer que tocaba el piano tan maravillosamente fuera ella…- Orihime.- dijo en un susurro.

Parpadeo varias veces y volvió a hablar... -Que haces aquí…- dijo ella sin salir de su asombro al ver a Ichigo aparecer por la puerta.

Lo siento… no era mi intención espiarte.- se defendió.- escuche ruidos y vine a ver que pasaba…

No… lo siento... la culpa la tengo yo… no debí acercarme hasta aquí… y no debí de tocar… es solo… que.- dijo ella pero Ichigo la interrumpió.

Pensé que eras Yoruichi …- le dijo.- ella es la única que sabe tocar el piano.- bueno… ella me enseño un poco… pero creo que soy un desastre.- le dijo dando un paso hacia dentro.

Lo siento mucho… -volvió a decir Orihime...

Como llegaste aquí.- le pregunto.

Me perdí…

Te… perdiste… pero estamos en el sexto piso.- le dijo el.- como te perdiste.- le pregunto y se acerco por completo a ella, vio que estaba descalza y en camisón y se sonrojo, la miro a la cara y la luz de la luna se reflejaba al costado de ella, le daba un aire mas misterioso aun.

Yo… yo… Salí corriendo… y… corrí… con los ojos cerrados… no sabia donde iba… y corrí… y… me perdí.- dijo ella.- encontré esta habitación y entre en ella… lo siento… se volvió a disculpar.

No te preocupes… es solo… que no entiendo aun como pudiste llegar hasta aquí con los ojos cerrados.- rió Ichigo.

No lo se…

Bueno no importa…- la miro a los ojos.- Orihime… te puedo hacer una pregunta, la joven asintió con la cabeza.- como agrediste a tocar el piano.- le dijo.

Orihime se sonrojo y cerro los ojos…- me enseño…- pero se quedo callada.

Quien te enseño.- pregunto curioso.

Mi… mi… hermano.- dijo al fin.

Tu hermano.- pregunto Ichigo y ella volvió a asentir.- pero…- iba a seguir hablando pero lo interrumpió Orihime que se había dado la vuelta y que ahora miraba la luna por la ventana.

Mi hermano… me enseño cuando yo tenia unos 6 años.- dijo ella bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Pensé que no recordabas nada.- le dijo Ichigo.

Tengo imágenes en mi cabeza de cosas que supongo he vivido… pero no recuerdo a mis padres y todo lo que me enseñaron… no recuerdo sus nombres… es como si nunca lo hubiera sabido...- tomo aire y dio un leve suspiro.- el me enseño a tocarlo.- dijo tocando el piano.- era muy bueno… y amoroso…

Tu hermano… esta…

Muerto…- término de decir ella.- igual que mis padres.- mas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Ichigo se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo, era un abrazo tierno y calido, lleno de sentimientos compartidos.

Lo siento.- le dijo al oído.

Fue hace mucho...- dijo ella.- no recuerdo bien hace cuanto… ni como murieron… pero si recuerdo que los amaba mucho.- dijo soltándose del abrazo.

Ichigo le tomo la cara con una mano y con la otra seco una lagrima que caía…- mi madre murió cuandoYusu y Karin tenían meses de nacidas le dijo Ichigo.-al ver la cara de asombro de Orihime el añadió- esas diablas no te dijeron que eran mis hermanas pequeñas.- pregunto el, ella negó con la cabeza.

Lo siento…y tu padre …- dijo Orihime el se incomodo un poco.- no quería… yo no… sabia… lo siento.- volvió a decir.

No te disculpes…ese viejo loco anda fuera en un viaje de negocios.- respondió Ichigo mirándola a los ojos.- sabes hay veces que al cerrar los ojos aun veo a mi madre aquel día del accidente cuando murió.- dijo entre cerrando los ojos.- y muchas mas tengo pesadillas no dejo de culparme por su muerte.

Orihime escucho la palabra pesadilla y se estremeció, cosa que noto Ichigo y la miro a los ojos.- sucede algo.- pregunto Ichigo.

No… es solo… que ahora estoy aquí precisamente por eso.- dijo ella.

Por que.- pregunto.

Por una pesadilla…

 **mm-mm- mm- mm-**

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

 ***RELENNA POTTER.***


End file.
